teri bina
by katiiy
Summary: a os on abhrika as i promised peep in to the story to know more


**HI GUYS THIS FOR THOSE WHO ASKED ME FOR ABHIRIKA. AND FOR DIYA! WELCOME BACK TO INDIA DARLING AND FOR MY KUTTY PAPA ;) **

A pleasant morning, in laboratory of cid, doctor salunke working in lab, and testing corpus. Along with a girl with curly hair, who loves to play with chemical, she is new here, just came few days before and very sweet friend for everyone, and reason for everyone smile, as she is the main role with which our dashing cid inspector irritate the old doctor which makes their serious profession with some fun filled one as they always face heavy hearted criminals, encounter, ect… her face covered with a smile but she hate the nok joke, as its common for a girl to get irritate when someone flirts with her in working place, but corner of her heart she likes the light hearted moment as its none other than senior inspector abhijeet. She came only a week before, though she was close enough to everyone

The days passed like this, she feels some unknown feeling for abhijeet, she feels good with the flirts, she don't know what his feeling as he flirts with her only in lab when dr salunke is present, after so many days of fighting with her own heart she named a feeling its none other than love, she was so happy that she is in love so she decided to propose him being an independent girl she never believed in the concept of only boys should propose a girl in all those stuff, she got ready to move for bureau with a plan of telling him about her feelings for him. She moved to lab and waited for him for whole day but her eyes can't meet the person whom its deliberately want have a look, when she felt enough of waiting she decided to move to bureau for her luck a file too joined her gave a way to move bureau without raising eyebrows of anyone

She moved to bureau on the way adjusted herself and made sure about her look in restroom on the way with a beautiful smile which always plaster in her lips but today it glowed more bright, she moved to find a person but he is not there, her face lost glory when she turned to move out her eyes meet him whom she want to meet but he was full of scratched its quite sure he is back from some encounter by his look its quite clear that the criminals were in that condition that even officers may feel pity on them. Tarika eyes were wide, were as acp asked her to treat him, she gave him first aid with trembling hand when she dip a trencher cotton in his wound her heart skipped with an each "hiss" escaped from his mouth her eyes filled with tears which successful hidden by her attitude. Where the heavy rain outside the two people in dressing room of lab, there was a sudden power fail which made tarika shiver, they were supported only by emergency lamp which is dim enough to show only the two faces, abhijeet looked the eyes raining season the chill weather and the lab looked dark and two pair of eyes were filled only each other's face the romantic wind passed through the window, abhijeet looked tarika in eyes in deep she bend down with shyness, abhijeet held her face in palm the cool wind passed had a cross over with their hot breath, abhijeet skipped everything he held her face looked deep into her eyes slowly their lips meet each other which just converted in to passionate kiss for few minutes, by forgetting the reality

The loud thunder splashed which made them come to real world when abhijeet saw tarika in his arms and what he did, with guilt he just jerked her. His eyes left nothing except guilt, tarika were confused because she never thought it as wrong it's just an expressing way of love for her. But she tried to be normal to make him comfortable, he just closed his eyes looked here and there for few minutes, and moved from there, then she too came out and behaved everything is normal, they went home as its late, but tarika want abhijeet to make understand he dint do anything wrong, she want to tell her feelings, so she speeded her car in direction of abhijeet's home. She was nervous as it is her first time to go to his house, making all her nervous as side she ringed doorbell which were opened in few minutes by abhijeet

Abhijeet (surprised): tarika ap

Tarika(nervous): abhijeet wo…. Meine…. Meine haan yeh dawai denekaliye ayi thi jho tum lene hai

Abhijeet: ho dawai! Thank you so much, ayiye na andar ayiye, pehele bar aye tho kuch kana hai kya chayiye coffee ya chai

Tarika( with a smile): anything

She went in saw his house it was arranged all neatly, how he managing the house in his busy schedules, she smiled herself but her smile got vanished when she saw a tiny cute little angel's voice, who standing in stairs she is very little may bhi 3 to 4 years old she wore long night gown of pink color and looking abhijeet all lovingly

Girl: papa

Her word made tarika stunned in his place she can't even move and saw abhijeet with a hope he may have a satisfying answer but abhijeet dint even pay attention for look. Went to girl who held her arms up in the order to ask him to lift her, he just lift her who hugged him from neck and circled her tiny legs in waist

Abhijeet: meri atiti ko kya chayiye

Atiti: kuch nahi (and hugged him more)

Tarika could not move from her place, she came out of her trace with the little girl who pulled her hand, she looked the girl, she passed a smile, tarika is not in situation to give the same smile back, the girl pulled her in to the room where she saw the photo framed large size in which abhijeet standing behind beautiful girl who is in saree and holding a cute just born baby, when tarika saw the various photo of same girl holding chemicals in there lab, she saw all the photo while her eyes rested in one in which the girls photo decorated with garland and diya lit in front

Abhijeet: atiti, (and came to room) aare yeh apko yahan le agay kya

Tarika: abhijeet yeh? (Questioned by showing hands in photo)

Abhijeet (with a sad smile): yeh hai **DR. NIYATHI PRATHAN ABHIJEET, **meri biwi aur atiti ki maa

This sentence which escaped from his mouth were broken her heart into multiple pieces, she can't hold her tears anymore she just ran from the house with teary eyes while abhijeet looked her with puzzled expression, she just stormed in to door way, tears were flowing in her eyes. She ran and stood in empty garden rain were showering heavily showing the sign of cyclone, but the tsunami in her heart made her nothing to feel in the weather, rain were drenching her with a heavy effort so that her tears were hidden to outside world, the clash in her heart for not losing her love and also about the thought he can never be hers, the love he showed was only a love for colleague, he just flirt with her so to irritate salunke sir, he kissed her because of thought of his wife, who decorated the same lab with her aroma and life few years back, he never felt anything for her, everything was in remembrance of his wife, all the thoughts were flashing the tough war started between her heart and brain, some hand held her by shoulder….

She turned and saw the person standing there with wide eyes

Tarika: daya tum

Daya: tum tik ho na

Tarika broken with this sentence even the rain lost its effort in hiding her tears, she lost in front of very good friend whom she made in these few days, her tears were rolling like anything, daya tried to calm down he can guess her situation, the pain she undergoes, as he saw the situation in lab and came here to glance whether things are normal

Daya: tarika… tum pehele kuch jana zaroori hai

Tarika: mei jho jana hai sab janliya aur kuch nahi

Daya: plz tarika mere liye

Tarika shook her head and moved with him, they sat in car

Daya(with lot of hesitation started): tarika mei jantha hoon tum abhijeet se pyar karthi ho (with heavy sign) per tum usse pehele kuch jana zaroori hai, abhijeet jho abhijeet nahi hai jise hum aaj dekrahe hai, muskurane wali nok joke karne wale, kuch saal pehele wo ek angry young man tha, jise dekar cid ki har ek officer dar the hai, jitney bhi pyar hai sab apne andar chupake sirf logon ko usski tough character dikatha hai, iss samai mei bhi usski chere per ek pyari muskaan lane hai tho wo sirf aur sirf ek hi karsakthi hai **dr niyathi prathan**. Wo hi ek insaan hai jho abhijeet ki gussa ko thanda kar sakthi hai, usska gussa ki samne karsakthi hai. Kya tum yakeen karegi ki itni tough admi ko kissi ne love marriage karsakthi hai, per niyathi kiya, wo abhijeet ko sambala, jho bhi wo gussa kiya wo ussko pyar kiya, iss shadi mei usski abhijeet ki gussa ki alawa aur kuch nahi mila, per wo yeh sab happily accept kiya abhijeet ki andar hui pyar ko dekha. Hum sab ko kush hai ki usse sambalne kaliye niyathi hai, jab hi atiti ki janam hui usski sath sath hum sab ko wo news bhi mila jho abhijeet ki zindagi ko palat kar rakdiya, hume patha chala ki niyathi ki blood cancer hai (he stopped with heavy throat, tears escaped from his eyes) hume yeh bhi patha chali ki wo apni akri din gussar rahi hai, abhijeet hi din rath usski sath diya usse itni pyar diya jho wo zindagi bar dena chatha tha

**In abhijeet room**

Abhijeet sitting in front of niyathi's foto, remembering the day

**Flashback:**

Abhijeet saw niyathi thinking something, he came and sit next to her wrapped his hands around her

Abhijeet: kiss kyal mei dubhi hui hai dr. niyathi prathan

Niyathi: abhijeet

Abhijeet: hmmm

Niyathi: tum meri naam ada chodgay DR niyathi prathan abhijeet

Abhijeet(laughed lightly) acha DR niyathi prathan abhijeet ab tho farmayiye kya soch rahi thi ap

Niyathi: humare beti ki naam, mei chati hoon ki usski naam A letter mei shuru hona hai

Abhijeet: tume kaise patha hume beti hogi beta nahi hosaktha

Niyathi: nahi beti hi hogi tum dekna

Abhijeet: acha per mei chati hoon ki usski naam niyathi ki joda hui kuch naam hogi

Niyathi: no way usski naam A se hi shuru hoga tumari tara and that's final

Abhijeet(thinking for a while): hmmm tike yeh naam kaise rahega ATITI, mera pehele sahbd aur tumari akri

Niyathi: atiti acha naam hai hum yahi rakthe hai humari beti ki

She hugged him tight from neck he hugged back and kissed her in forehead, suddenly his phone ring and he left her saying bye

Flashback end

Abhijeet pov: I am sorry niyathi, mei tume kabhi time nahi diya paya jho tum humesha chatiti mujse, mei bahut bura pathi tha, tum kyun mujse shadi kiya niyathi jis insan ko jho tumari sath rahthe bhi tumari ahemiyath nahi samaj paya

Tears escaped from his eyes thinking of days spent with her, her last few days which he spent entire time with her, the most beautiful and painful moment of his life, he thought about the last words of his love on the time In her death bed abhijeet stood near her holding her hands tears were flowing from his eyes

Niyathi: mujse ek promise karo abhijeet tum humari atiti ko aise kayl rakungi jaise meri akri kuch dino mei raki thi, usse complete attention dengi mei kabhi nahi chati ki mei na honese tum firse angry youngman banjay tum aise hi muskurathe hui bahut achi lakthi ho, kash mei kuch aur din tumare sath rahpathe yeh dekne kaliye tumari muskurathe tang kichne chereko enjoy karsake, hmm per meri kismath mei yeh sab nahi hai.(with a sign) Yeh meri akri qwaish hai abhijeet ki tum muje promise karo ki jab bhi tumare dil kissi ladki ki samne apne apko koy jathe tum usse shadi karogi, promise me(she showed her palm with puppy eyes) plz meriliye (abhjeet held her hands and kissed it she left her soul and moved to heaven)

**In car:**

Daya: anjame hi sahi abhijeet niyathi ki alawa ek ladki ko chuva tha wo sirf tum ho tarika. Wo kissiko niyathi ke roop mei dekha wo sirf aur sirf tum ho, wo kabhi apne hosh kissi ladki ke samne koya tho wo tum ho tarika. Mei nahi kahunga ki tum abhijeet ko apnalo mei sirf yeh kahraha hoon abhijeet tume kabhi doka nahi diya.

Tarika came out of car, like clear sky after rain her heart also got her answer, her confusion cleared she moved towards abhijeet house while daya stood near car in his place with a smile on face

**In abhijeet room**

Abhijeet (with niyathi foto): laktha hai mei apna promise ko nibane ki waqt agay niyathi, itni saalo mei ek aur ladki se apni hosh koya, kya mei galat kar raha hoon, he heard a voice saw niyathi in his beside

Niyathi: tum abhi tak iss feeling ko samaj nahi paya abhijeet, yeh hai pyar, jho humare beech mei hua tha, aur pyar kabhi galat nahi hosaktha hai abhijeet. Ab mei bahut kush hoon meri man mei yeh guilty nahi hoga ki mei tum iss duniya mei akele chodkar chaligay, mei humesha ek dar se tha humeri beti ki kayal rakne ki tum hai per meri pyari bache tumare kyal rakne kaliye koi bhi nahi hai, ab iss duk bhi gaya, ab tumare kyal rakne kaliye wo hongi na (she placed a kiss in his forehead) ab mei kushi kushi chalungi (he held her hand)

Abhijeet: muje chodkar math jao niyathi (who removed her hand carefully) mei tarika ki pyar ki roop mei humesha tumara sath rahunga abhijeet

She moved far from him and in door merged with the light at the same time tarika came from the light towards him he meet her eyes she saw him with a smile, abhijeet with a clear heart and love went and hugged her without any question, she hugged him back

Abhijeet: tarika wo mei

Tarika: ab kuch kahene ki zaroorath nahi

She held in his face in palms and kissed him, which is surprise for him at first, but he smiled under kiss, and responded back they kissed for few minutes

Abhijeet: I love you tarika

Tarika: I love you abhijeet

Suddenly they heard the cough voice, they turned and saw daya holding atiti with smile in face

Daya: ap dono romance kariye mei aur meri butterfly chalet hai yahan se ice cream kane

Atiti: daja aul mei jao icecleam kaneki

Daya: aare yeh kabhi muje uncle nahi bulayegi kya (she shakes her head in no and they both hit their forehead with one another with a lovely smile)

Abhijeet and tarika stood near one another saw them with a smile, abhijeet held her hand and squeezed it lightly with all love, he had full confident in her as he loves her, his heart never take a wrong decision he promised himself the love which he can't give to niyathi he will fulfill it for tarika, as he knows well his niyathi is still living in tarika's pure love, while tarika hugged him and saw his new life a head, her dream and life fulfilled with a pure love of abhijeet and innocence of atiti

**a/n I know thoda sad tha per yeh story meine bahut mehene pehele hi prepare kardiya, but post karneka moka nahi mila. For whomever I promised for abhirika this is for them. And I will try to post miss you and zindagi ka khel soon.**

**Guys I have to say one more thing as u all know I am dareya fan, but now a days episode makes me more worried about the couple I am sorry to say this but if they got separated I ill stop writing story as I came here only for them. But doesn't worry before I am leaving I ill complete all my stories. So let's see what happen to dareya **

**And I hope diya and kutty papa and all other sisters of mine liked the story, and sad story is a punishment for diya as she dint get enough time to talk with me after she came india hmpf! And hope all others loved it plz let me know by reviewing both positive and negative review were warmly welcome from heart**

**Singing of kattiy**


End file.
